falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Unification War
The Unification War, also known as the One Month War in Ulster or the Republican '''War of Liberation''' by Republican sympathizers, was an armed conflict fought between the Independent State of Ulster and various counties and settlements that sought to break away from Ulster to either join the New Republic of Ireland or become their own independent states. The war lasted from March 14th until its conclusion on April 28th, 2158 with the surrender of the last republican militias. Background In 2158, the New Republic of Ireland had began pushing into Northern Ireland and sought to unify the region of Ulster under its banner and form a unified republic in Ireland and end centuries of division. This lead to the Ulster War and while some settlements and counties joined the Republican forces, the counties in Northern Ireland resisted and fought the Republican forces in Belfast during the siege. The two week campaign ended in Northern Irish victory due to Ulster Loyalist guerillas targeting Republican forces and supply lines and stiff resistance in Belfast. The war ended with the signing of the Ulster Accords and the withdraw of the New Republic away from Ulster leaving behind local supporters in the process. Despite the end of Republican military withdraw, republican sympathizers in Ulster joined forces and created the Second Irish Republican Army (SIRA) and waged an insurgency Donegal and Monaghan, counties that fell under Ulster's banner. The attacks were hit and run and with few casualties, but the Ulster government got involved by the 14th of March when a major attack in Belfast occured. History Lisburn Massacre On March 14th, 2158 at around 9:18 AM, a small group of SIRA agents smuggled weapons into the city of Lisburn during a meeting of local represenatives from the Parliament of Ulster who were gathering to discuss topics that the MPs were to discuss during their next meeting in Belfast. They met in the city hall building and when the meeting was four minutes in, the room was hit hard with a mortar strike and three more followed suit. The SIRA members then dismounted from their vehicles which were given makeshift armor and attacked the Christ Church Cathedral and other buildings. The Lisburn Detatchment of the Military Police Brigade was dispatched and managed to kill half of the SIRA forces and captured three of their soldiers. Only seven of the total 22 man team survived and escaped captivity and fled to Donegal. The attack was labeled the Lisburn Massacre by the Ulster government who mobilized the Ulster Defence Forces and deployed them to the counties to supress the SIRA rebellion. Donegal Campaign After general mobilization was carried out, the 1st Infantry Division and 2nd Armored Regiment was deployed to Donegal to secure control over the county after months of armed resistance by republican partisans. Most settlements, towns and parishes were quickly secured and while fighting did break out in Catholic parishes which held larger numbers of SIRA loyalists and members, they were quickly captured after a few hours of combat. SIRA forces were held up in Cavan and it would be the site of the Cavan Offensive, better known as the Battle of Cavan, where the city was fought between the 2nd and 7th Infantry Regiments of the Ulster Army, supported by the 3rd Loyalist Artillery Division, against SIRA forces holding the city. The battle lasted a week and ended with the Ulster forces capturing the city, but not after sustaining a total of 48 casualties along with 98 SIRA casualties in the process . Category:Events Category:Wars